pizzamenguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Lemony
"This is violence! Violence!" Summary Lemony is a recurring Webkinz in BKTWebkinz's Videos. She is most know for hating violence and often goes to violent extremes to stop violence. History Childhood. Lemony was born to Buttercup and Luigi. During early school days she befriends Spots. She meets Philly who she dates for a long time.Philly and Lemony went through phases such as a goth phase (Which Lemony hated) and was verbally abusive. that's until April fools day which Philly is a fan of. He did a prank where someone walks in and gets drizzled with water. (Not Very Creative.) It hit Lemony and Philly Laughed his ass off they had a big fight and every one huddled around to watch. Philly tired of it smacks lemony in the face after she insults football. You Violent piece of shit she said, Its because of you the world is violent and to spite you and get you in jail I'm going to dedicate the rest of my life to making sure violence is a punishable crime by death and you will be electrocuted she said at the top of her lungs. She then gave huge slaps of fury knocking Philly on his ass bleeding. (Philly Causes Lemony to smack and be Anti-Violence.) Spots who say this as an easy opportunity to slip in comforted lemony. Lemony who then realized that while she wasted time with the asshole Philly her true love was right there all along. so they went to the prom together and spent the rest of senior year together. College They even went to the same college, while Lemony got a Scholarship in Law Spots got a Degree in Medical school becoming an official doctor. he became a doctor because his dad was one before he retired and spots always dreamed of becoming his dad. Honey Moon Spots then took lemony to the cliffs where he purposed to lemony they got married two months after and made sweet love on their honeymoon. when the came back Lemony was Pregnant with a baby this became there first born sally a annoying little brat who never shut up do to the fact she was spoiled and an only child. Kids spots became a the official doctor of Webkinz Town curing all patience, While lemony stayed as a stay home mom and a active protestor. they had a lot more kids later on six to be exact. They had so much kids due to the fact they have a very active sex life. Hospital 3 Lemony gives birth to Harry after her husband Spot's the doctor does the delivery. She gets distraught after discovering that Harry is a violent baby. Hospital 4 Lemony is pregnant again and is hoping for a non violent baby after Harry. She gets her wish with King who's the King of Unviolence. She asks the boys what they think of the baby and they say they hate him. Sloppy then takes King and gives him a noggie to Lemony's dismay luckily Spots was there to stop them. Fight Part 1 Lemony comes in agreeing with the statement saying she's the ugliest person alive. Birthday and Bluey agree that rose is a bitch. Bluey claims to be force fed food by Rose. Philly defends Rose saying that Lemony is the real bitch. MakeOut Lemony makes out with Spots. Wedding Lemony attends Milks and Glassboro's Wedding. Spot Move Lemony loses the game of Spot Move to Greenie. Videos Lemony appears in 13 Videos Relations Spots (Husband) Sloppy (Son) Army (Son) Harry (Son) King (Son) Sally (Daughter) Rose (Sister & Enemy) Batman (Son-In-Law) J.K. Rowlings (Granddaughter) Dorothy (Granddaughter) Philly (Enemy/Ex-Boyfriend) Gallery A violence baby.JPG|Hospital 3 Remember her.JPG|Hospital 3 Spots & Lemony.JPG|Webkinz Love King hates his brothers.JPG|Hospital 4 Snapshot 1 (2-18-2018 4-39 PM).png|Webkinz Wedding Snapshot 18 (2-18-2018 8-19 PM).png|Fight Part 1 Fights Fights Fights.JPG|Fight Part 2 Snapshot 21 (2-19-2018 3-24 PM).png|Fight Part 2 Snapshot 25 (2-19-2018 3-26 PM).png|Fight Part 2 1.JPG|Spot Move 2.JPG|Spot Move 3.JPG|Spot Move Quotes * I hear you! (Hospital 3) * This is violence! Violence! (Hospital 3) * Oh my God! It's a violence maniac. (Hospital 3) * Um this time I hope it's not violence. (Hospital 4) * YES! This will be a baby I love this could be my dream. (Hospital 4) * Aw this baby it's a lil Kinz Lion (Hospital 4) * I say King. The king of unviolence. (Hospital 4) * How do you like the baby boys? Army? (Hospital 4) * Oh baby your hot! (MakeOut) * I do! Me Lemony Dots, says she's the ugliest person alive. Seriously her hairdo sucks. (Fight Part 1) * And she has ugly children like that hippopotamus. (Fight Part 1) * I know seriously who makes nests and lays eggs? (Fight Part 1) * Huh! den den den (Fight Part 1) Category:Webkinz Category:Character Category:Lemony